Much Better
by Katchia
Summary: What would happen if I had written, or re-wrote, the Mortal Instruments series! Synopsis' as well as oneshots! Currently on hiatus due to my lack of interest.
1. Chapter 1

If I Owned The Mortal Instruments!

It's probably a good thing that I don't, because this would happen...

Here is a synopsis of my new and improved version!

* * *

A seemingly normal teenage book at first glance, The Mortal Instruments series revolves around the unsuspecting musician Simon Lewis, and his trusty sidekick, the artistic Clarissa "Clary" Fairchild. His Dreams to become a cop -or a doctor - are dashed when he stumbles into an old hotel, which he finds out the hard way, is a vampire lair. He then proceeds to fall in love with the vampire clans leader, the one and only Raphael Santiago, a pale and dangerous immortal young man.

Meanwhile, Clary's mother dies and leaves her with a family that had also -knowingly- adopted her long lost brother, the golden angel Jace Herondale. Clary's new and confusing life with the strange Lightwood family slowly develops into a career - that is, if you can call hunting the night streets for rogue vampires, lone bloodthirsty werewolves, angry demons and the like, a career. Just as she is about to feel comfortable in this frightening new world, she meets an evil half-demon, Sebastian Morgenstern, with whom she finds herself attracted to immensely. Ignoring the warning and threats from her family, Clary and Sebastian's relationship blossoms, until she finds herself being whisked off and intertwined in his plans.

When Clary introduces Simon to her family, Simon unwittingly falls for the glorious Jace. Torn between the two men, Simon's once boring life leads to a whirlwind of adventure and romance. One of Clary's new warrior-like siblings, the skilled and closeted teenager Alexander "Alec" Lightwood, takes a turn for the worse when a demon attacks him without known reason. Who will come to save the day but the sparkly warlock, Magnus Bane! The warlock falls hard for the blue eyed boy as they spend more and more time together, and completely ignore the rest of the cast on their wild, extravagant, excursions.

Striking Isabelle "Izzy" Lightwood completes the set as she finds new dangers of her own. Friends with some of the Downworlds most well known creatures, she flits her way through the world in a permanent state of snarky fierceness. Still yet to find her own way in the world, she makes a wonderful but unwilling detective, finding out the truth in every situation. Friends of the family Maia Roberts and Jordan Kyle, werewolves of the Preator Lupus, wiggle their way into the spiderweb of plot, as well as the infamous Valentine, secretive Camille, and the oddly young and fresh looking Brother Zachariah.

* * *

I have no Idea how that turned out, so Read and Review, _s'il vous plait?_


	2. Wit Has No End

**I will hereby state anything that may be confusing in the non-aforementioned story below.**

Sebastian is quite OC, and although I liked him as he was, he had much too many faults for this.  
Everyone else is (hopefully!) mostly who they were in the book, but I don't have the _greatest_ memory. I'll try my hardest.  
Oh! Also, Valentine is basically a name I use for the guy who randomly pops up, says something odd, and then leaves again.

Alright! Onward, upward, and away!

Synopsis of City Of Bones.

I'd also like to mention that reviews are food to boost my writing career as well as all the little mouths of my characters. **I AM THE PUPPETEER!**

Royal gratitude to "**Kelena**", who gave me such a nice review! Yes, he is, but only theoretically.

* * *

**Table of Contents**

**Part The First**

**01.** In Which Simon Unexpectedly Decides That They Should Visit Night Club.  
Or, The Day Simon Got Drunk and Clary Hallucinated.

**02.** In Which Simon Wakes up In an old Hotel with Some Strange Side Affects that Include Fangs.  
Or, The Day Simon Realized He Was Gay.

**03.** In Which Clary Visit's her Mother In The Hospital, and Simon Moves In.  
Or, The Day Blood Became Usual.

**04.** In Which Clary is Shocked and Simon is Hungry.  
Or, The Day Of Dialogue.

**05.** In Which Clary's Mother Dies, and She Is Sent off To Live In "The Institute".  
Or, The Day Clary Got an Adult Brother!

**06.** In Which Isabelle Plays Detective and Clary Learns A Whole Lot.  
Or, The Day When Hallucinations are Explained.

**07.** In Which Everyone Sees The World Through New Eyes.  
Or, The Day A Demon Is Angry. ):

**08.** In Which Clary Starts To Realize Her Past, Though Through a Thoroughly Wrong View.  
Or, The Day Tattoo's Became Worshipful.

**09.** In Which Clary Is Used As A Guinea Pig To Faceless Monks.  
Or, The Day Clary Meets Brother Zachariah and doesn't get the joke.

**Part The Second**

**10.** In Which The Lightwood Siblings Get To Know Their New Sister.  
Or, The Day of Bruised Bonding.

**11.** In Which a Party Is Crashed, Alec Gets Flirted With, Simon Meets The Lightwoods, and A Cat Runs Away.  
Or, The Day Simon Falls In Love. Again.

**12.** In Which Everyone Talks With Serious Faces about Unicorns.  
Or, The Day Motorcycles Flew.

**13.** In Which Magnus Laments About His Childhood, and Alec Surprisingly Agrees.  
Or, The Day When The Author Listened To The Same Song For Three Hours.

**14.** in Which Clary Starts Her Training, and Simon Is In A Love Triangle (from his point of view).  
Or, The Day Of Mental persuasion.

**15.** In Which Jace Notices Simon For The First Time.  
Or, The Great Day Of Joy.

**16.** In Which There Is No Tension Whatsoever Between Alec And Clary.  
Or, The Day Of Scoffing.

**17.** In Which, In Celebration Of Simon's Birthday, He Makes Out With Several Willing People.  
Or, The Day Of The Glowing Flowers.

**18.** In Which We All Meet Valentine.  
Or, The Day Clary Flirts With Isabelle.

**19.** In Which Alec Almost Gets Killed, A Fight Ensues, Magnus Bane Comes To The Rescue, and Neighbors are Contacted.  
Or, The Day The Author Listened To A Different Song and The Whole World Went Crazy.

**20.** In Which Simon Learns The Tricks Of The Trade.  
Or, The Day Church Gives His Opinion.

**Part The Third**

**21.** In Which They Wallow With Werewolves.  
Or, The Day Of Unknown Tails.

**22.** In Which Clary Meets Sebastian.  
Or, The Day Of Chasing.

**23.** In Which Alec Gets Kissed!  
Or, THE GREATEST ENDING TO A STORY EVER.


	3. Snippets

**Hey Everyone, feel free to help me out with the next book!**

**Malec Song Of the Week: You are The Ocean- Phantogram**

**Snippets of the book. Enjoy!**

* * *

I Love Him. I Love Him. He is Beautiful. I Cannot Be With Him. Why Can I Not. Where is He. I Nee- No! I Do Not Need _Him_. I Need **Him**! Where is He? Why Is He Not Here? I _Need_ Him! He Is Perfect. I-

Simon awoke from his strange dream. At least, It was a dream, wasn't it? What had he been dreaming about? Who was...was...him? Who had he been dreaming about?

As He got out of bed, and ran down the hallway, and grabbed his coat, and grabbed his shoes, and locked the door behind him, He thought 'I have two options. One, being Jace, who _is _beautiful, and Raphael, who I am going to see right now'.

Pulling his jacket across his back, and hooking his arms into the sleeves, He stopped running. Why was he going to the Hotel? TO see Raphael? But...he just met him...yesterday. Had it been Raphael in the dream?

Did he really feel the need to visit him? Simon turned around to head back to his house, only to become very dizzy. He sat down with his head between his legs, in the middle of the street. Luckily it was around 2 in the morning, so there weren't that many cars.

Feeling slightly nauseous, Simon got back up and started towards the Hotel. He _needed _to be there. Now.

* * *

Magnus blinked.

He couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

Alec never falls asleep during dinner! Especially when Magnus cooks. Granted, he probably did have a very comfortable lap, but still. Not very Alec-like of him to do.

Magnus poked Alec's shoulder with one slender, silver nailed finger. The shadowhunter grumbled into his neck, and wrapped one arm around his waist.

"Alec, Darling, are you tired?" Nothing. He tried again. "I know you didn't get any sleep last night, but I haven't seen you in ages! Well, since yesterday. Alec?"

After getting no response, Magnus picked up the blue eyed boy, who's blue eyes were unfortunately **not** present at the moment, and carried him over to their bed, dumping him very gracefully onto the yellow comforter.

Alec didn't even notice, just curled up and snuggled with the pillow. Magnus frowned. This was not going as planned.

* * *

Clary stepped onto a dusty plank. She was prowling around a huge junkyard in the the early morning. Why, you might ask? TO tell the truth, she really didn't know. She had been looking for Sebastian, who had told her to meet him here, but it had been several minutes with no sign of the white haired boy.

Clary stepped onto yet another dusty plank, but this time the board broke and slid down the heap of metal, bringing her down with it. She let out a strangled yelp. Now she was dirty.

"Clarissa, there you are. And here I was, thinking you'd given up on me."

Clary jumped. "Sebastian?"

The demon held out his hand, of which she gratefully excepted."The one and only."

"I...uh...thanks." She blushed, wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked toward the rapidly lightening sky. "Is there something specific that I came here for, or..." she trailed off.

"You came without knowing what for? I'm touched." he teased, and kissed her forehead. " I wanted to see you without your whole family trying to kill me."

Clary sat down on an only slightly broken bench, and eyed the sunrise. "Yeah, about that. I'm really sorry. They think you're an evil demon, or something." She smiled. Sebastian watched the red sun peek over the hills, and laughed. "Or something."

* * *

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. I'm too sexy for my cat, oh yeah, all right, uh huh..."

Church watched as Jace sang his way through the Institute doors and down the hall to his room.

Jace was not too sexy for his cat. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

Church licked his paw and sauntered down the corridor, waving his tail to the loud music blasting from Jace's room.


	4. Help needed

**FINALLY!  
**

**Sorry, I have writers block. Which is kinda a bad thing for me. Even more so than the normal person.**

* * *

**Table Of Contents**

**Part One- A Season in Hell**

**01.** In Which Simon and Clary One Again Visit a Club, Resulting In Mass Terror and Confusion  
Or, The Day Simon Is Infatuated With Two Exotic Beasts (Jace and Raphael)

**02. **In Which Clary Get's an Unexpected Phone Call  
Or, The Day Jace Fights

**03. **In Which Jace Is Put In a Cell By The Big Bad Inquisitor  
Or, The Day Simon Raphaels

**04. **In Which Simon Saves His Other Love, Jace  
Or, The Day Tattoo's Are Applied To Inanimate Objects

**05. **In Which Sebastian Kills a Lot, and Clary is Repulsed  
Or, The Day Brother Zachariah Lived

**06. **In Which Simon Returns To Life and Clary Moves In With a Strange Man  
Or, The Day We Meet Luke

**07. **In Which The Seelie Queen Demands Entertainment and Another Party Is Crashed  
Or, The Day Simon Kisses Jace

**Part Two- The Gates Of Hell**

**08. **In Which The Chapter Is Lost Due To A Certain Warlocks Shenanigans  
Or, The Day Where We All Pause and Eat Faerie Food

**09. **In Which We All Run Around With Headgear That May Or Nay Not Be Borrowed From Animals  
Or, The Day Simon Disappears

**10. **In Which Raphael Brings a Surprise  
Or, The Day Simon Scares Clary (and not even on purpose!)

**11. **In Which Simon Dies and Clary Cries  
Or, The Day Simon Is Buried

**12. **In Which The Werewolves Have a Party  
Or, The Day [CENSORED]

**13. **In Which We Introduce The Evil Character Of The Book: Raziel, The Killer Angel  
Or, The Day of Declarations

**Part Three- The Day Of Wrath**

**14. **In Which Alec is Embarrassed of His Hydrophobic Boyfriend  
Or, The Day Alec Gets Homeless

**15. **In Which This Is Awfully Full of Fighting

* * *

**This is basically where I got to. I kind of would like to know what people were expecting of this. More Tables of Contents? More Synopsis'? More Snippets? I did this for fun last week but it kind of slipped my mind. So let me know! **

**Is it too much to ask for ideas? Any at all!**


End file.
